


Lightning Bolt

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Comedians RPF, The Chaser RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Death, Electricity, M/M, Spies, Supervillains, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil Villain!Adam is Lightning Bolt, a supervillain with electric torture gloves. Hamish is his sidekick and consort. Wil and Craig are spies sent to not get caught. I have no idea who Adam's nemesis was meant to be. I've forgotten now. Also, Adam should stop saying things like “I want to be a Bond villain” because it just makes me write shit like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Adam, it's time. They're ready now.”

Hamish walks up to Adam lounging in his chair, gazing down at the city below. He rests a hand on Adam’s shoulder, breaking him out of his meditation.

“Good, good. Fetch my gloves and accompany me down to the basement,” Adam says, rising out of his chair.

“As you wish, sir.”

Hamish bows with a flourish and retrieves a locked wooden box from the shelf. He sets it down on the bench and unlocks it, lifting out the slippery, silvery gloves and offers them to Adam.

Adam smirks as he slips them on effortlessly, finishing his outfit as he prepares to interrogate his prisoners. He clenches his fist and watches the glove material spark with lightning blue light. “Take me to them, Hamish,” he says.

Hamish bows again and leads the way, taking a lantern from the wall as he leads his master down the corridors towards the basement.

 

Hamish leads him through the large doors guarded by loyal mindbots, which were humanoid in appearance only, ordered to kill on sight anyone without Adam's special microchip implanted in their wrist. Hamish opens the door to the room where the first is waiting.

“Shall I accompany you, sir? Or would you prefer to interrogate him alone?” Hamish asks.

“Alone for the moment. I'll call you when I need you. Make sure the others are on their way,” Adam says.

“Yes, sir.”

With a salute, Hamish ushers Adam inside and leaves him be, shutting the door behind him. He turns to the two mindbots waiting either side of the door.

“Wait here. Do not let anyone in without authorisation. I’ll be back later,” Hamish tells them as he holds his wrist up to them to allow them to scan his microchip.

“As you wish. We will wait,” the bots answer in unison.

 

Adam finds his prisoner curled up against a wall, shivering in the cool air. He smirks as he approaches him. There’s nothing in the room save a metal table and two metal chairs. A two-way mirror fills up most of the wall adjacent to the door, hiding the other prisoner beyond, bound in chains. Adam slides onto the table, glad to have him within his grasp at last. It’s been far too long. He’s getting so close to his real prize. Soon, it’ll all be over. All he needs is for his prisoners to cooperate.

“Wil. You are getting clumsy. What are you doing here, so far from home?” Adam taunts.

Wil turns to look at him, half scared, half angry. “I have my reasons,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Sure you do. Now, are you going to tell me what you’re really doing here, or do I have to force it out of you, hmm?” Adam says, dancing his sparking fingers through the air as a veiled threat of pain.

Wil remains silent, refusing to speak. There’s nothing to be gained from rising to his bait.

“Very well. You brought this upon yourself,” Adam says, sliding off the table and leaving the room for the one next door.

 

Adam enters the adjacent room, seeing his other prisoner pacing around the room, bereft of most of his clothes. Adam approaches them, gloved hands sparking in anticipation. The prisoner’s bare skin is just waiting to taste its pain.

“Craig. Welcome to my castle,” Adam half-sings as he brushes his fingers across his skin, watching him writhe against the pain it causes.

Craig backs off as he steadies himself, defiance in his eyes. He says nothing. It’s what he’s been trained to do. All the counter-interrogation training he’s done has prepared him for this, but not for the weapons his enemy is now wielding. He’s only ever heard of these as a theoretical weapon. They aren’t supposed to be able to be made. They’re too dangerous. He knows full well the sort of pain those gloves are supposed to be capable of. If they are indeed real, this would not be a pleasant experience. Will he be able to withstand the pain? Or would be go mad first?

“Wil’s next door. I wanna hear screaming. I want him so fucking scared he’ll shit himself and tell me everything,” Adam says, brushing Craig’s skin with his fingers, causing more pain.

Craig again refuses to answer, knees feeling weaker than before.

“I said scream, bitch!”

Adam whacks Craig across the face hard, sending sharp jolts of pain through his body. Craig falls to the floor, his knees unable to hold him up. He yelps at the sudden pain, but doesn’t scream. He won’t give him the satisfaction.

There’s a thud against the mirror as Wil slams against it, angry at the way Craig’s being treated. Adam turns his head towards the mirror and smirks, knowing Wil can’t see what’s going on. Adam straddles Craig as he lies on the ground, writhing in pain. He teases him with the gloves, barely touching his skin as he glides his hands across his chest.

“I should just kill you now. You’re worthless to me. But I wanna see Wil squirm. I do hope you last longer than the last one. Or are all the ASIO spies pathetic weaklings? I wonder how long it’ll take to break you,” Adam muses as he teases him.

“You’ll never break me. I’ll die before I tell you anything,” Craig growls.

“That can be arranged,” Adam says, lowering his hands until they’re almost clutching Craig’s neck, ready to deliver a fatal dose when it finds contact with his skin.

“Coward. You’ll never kill me. You don’t have the balls for murder,” Craig says.

“Watch and learn, Reucassel,” Adam says.

Craig finally screams as Adam clutches his hands around his neck, wringing the life out of him. Five seconds of contact and it’s all over. Leaving his lifeless body on the ground, Adam gets to his feet and leaves the room.

“Pity. He was one of the prettier ones. You two, take his body and follow me. You, go and fetch Hamish. Tell him to meet me down in the Fire Room,” Adam says as he orders the surrounding mindbots to do his bidding.

Adam watches them go and enters the room where Wil is waiting, pacing angrily around the room. He looks up as Adam enters and closes the door.

“He’s fucking dead, isn’t he? What, did you think that by killing him, it’ll break me? Too bad. It’s not that simple. It’ll take more than that to break me, Adam. Try again,” Wil says.

Adam grins at him and offers his hand. “Come with me.”

“Oh, no, I’m not taking your hand. I know what those gloves do,” Wil said, backing away from him.

“Shut up, Wil. Follow me,” Adam says, linking their arms together, carefully avoiding touching his skin with the gloves.

 

Wil follows reluctantly, hating being trapped in here. Whatever Adam’s going to show him, it’s probably not going to be pleasant. The Fire Room is expansive and hot, a large central boiler powering all the heating in Adam’s castle. It’s actually a ruse. The real Fire Room was hidden somewhere else. This one is just for show. There’s nothing more satisfying than cremating dead prisoners while their comrades watch on in horror. It’s even more effective than any other form of torture, Adam finds.

Craig’s body is already waiting for them, the mindbots waiting obediently for further instructions. Hamish waits beside them. Adam leads Wil towards them, watching his face fall as he sees Craig’s body lying there, the red-black marks around his neck the only indication of the way he’d died.

“Is it really him? This isn’t some sort of trick?” Wil says, suddenly suspicious.

“It’s real, alright. Touch him. Weep over him like the pathetic creature that you are,” Adam says, unlinking their arms.

Wil leans over the gurney and gently cups Craig’s cheek, feeling the heat quickly fade away. Pressing his fingers against his neck to check for a pulse, Wil’s face pales as he finds nothing more than a dead body that was once his partner and lover.

Adam stands back and grins at Hamish as they watch Wil’s sobbing figure curled over Craig’s body. “Take you out after this, Hamish? I’m feeling rather peckish,” he says, as if there’s nothing else going on in the room. “Toss the body into the fire. Burn it completely. If Wil protests, throw him in as well,” Adam adds as an afterthought.

Hamish wrests Wil away as the mindbots take the body and throw it into the furnace. Wil struggles to get free, but it’s too late. Wil falls to his knees as he watches the flames leap up, destroying what remains of Craig’s body.

“Box, dear Hamish. We’re done here,” Adam says, holding his hands out to indicate the gloves and the special box they’re always kept in.

Hamish dutifully brings out the box and opens it, watching as Adam slides the gloves off and sets them back in the box. Hamish locks it again.

“What about Wil?” Hamish says.

“Wanna play with him?” Adam says with a grin.

“You know I love it when they cry,” Hamish says.

“Go on, I’ll be with you in a while. Make sure he’s collared, and don’t forget the pins. I’ve got plans for him,” Adam says.

“Aww, but Adam, I’ve already got plans. Can’t we play my way tonight?” Hamish begs.

“Alright, kitten. But make sure to keep him caged, and keep those gloves handy. Wil hasn’t felt their bite yet,” Adam says.

“As you wish, Adam,” Hamish says, dragging a sobbing Wil away from the Fire Room. “Come on, Wil, we’ll make it all better now,” he coos.

Wil nods dejectedly, in no state to reject Hamish’s false compassion. He clutches onto him as he leads him away, desperate for comfort, no matter who it’s from.

 

Adam watches them go before leaving himself, heading in the opposite direction towards the balcony to his own private quarters. The mindbots let him in without question – they are simple machines, after all – and Adam grabs a glass of whiskey as he looks down on the dark city below. He knows his prize is out there waiting for him, unaware, sleeping, unguarded.

“One day, you’ll come to me. One day, I’ll stop getting your lackeys and lead you into my den. Lightning does not make empty promises. I’ll pierce your very soul with pain and oh how you will scream for release that will never come,” Adam murmurs into the night.

With a final glance, he bids the city goodnight and makes his way to Hamish’s quarters once he’s grabbed a few select things he wants to try out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I totally forgot I wrote another sequel/chapter to this, and for some daft reason, never got around to posting it. GO ME. 
> 
> Of course this means I need to keep writing and actually attempt to finish this. Which is fine, I have a very ridiculous idea for who Adam's nemesis is, and he is definitely not going to win.

Wil couldn't remember how he had managed to escape from Lightning Bolt's lair. He had been interrogated thoroughly by his superiors, but to no avail. If it was known to him, he had completely forgotten about it. It troubled him greatly. He'd gone knowing Lightning Bolt was a highly intelligent and manipulative man. He had known that he would be the eleventh man to attempt to enter the lair and escape with the man either dead, or in custody. He had even been to the graves of the spies who had not made it. He was well aware it was a dangerous mission, but he had gone anyway. 

In fact, Lightning Bolt had been the reason Wil had joined ASIO to begin with. He'd watched, fascinated, as the evil villain with the electric gloves terrorised the country. He knew the man was dangerous, and there were moments when Wil found himself fancying the man. But things were different now. 

Wil had almost forgotten he'd left Craig behind until a small urn with his ashes in it was left at HQ. Everything came back, then, how they'd been captured, and then Craig had - he had been... 

But had that even happened? Wil wasn't sure anymore. He remembered some moment in the far back of his mind where he remembered Adam touching him in a much more loving way. He could see the man behind the villainous mask, and he loved him. 

With a bolt, he saw in his mind a memory where he had been making love to Adam, and Adam had brought out his electric gloves. The current had been lowered considerably, and it stung as Adam ran his fingers all over his naked body. 

"There is nothing more I love than loyalty, my friend. You are still absolutely loyal, aren't you, Wil?" Adam had whispered to him. 

Wil gasped, and found that, in his heart, he loved no one else but the man before him. "Yes, sir. I pledged myself to you long ago, and I have never wavered." 

Adam seemed to smirk, then, as if he knew that wasn't true, but Wil didn't know what that might be suggesting. It was a memory that troubled him. Wil could not remember being loyal to Adam. As far as he knew, he had only ever wanted to take him down, particularly since he'd killed Craig, the only man he had ever loved, and his partner for more than six years. The two of them had worked on many missions, and knew each other in and out. Wil wasn't sure what he'd do without Craig by his side.

* * *

Out in Canberra one evening, Wil ran into Hamish, who beckoned him into a car to talk. Wil wondered what Lightning Bolt's trusted associate might want with him, and wondered if he might discover anything that might get him closer to taking him down. 

And yet, in that car, seated so close to him as Hamish offered him a drink, Wil had the sense that he'd been here before. Hamish was being affectionate, and was whispering in his ear about how much Adam wanted to see him again. Wil didn't know what to do about it at all, and he didn't get very far, either. After driving around for a quarter of an hour, in which Wil didn't recall anything that they had talked about, Wil was left on a lonely street, wondering what on earth had just happened. 

He walked home. He needed to think. Hamish had always been nice to him. Wil had no quarrel with him. Indeed, as he walked, he had a vague memory of sharing his bed, and feeling what felt like genuine love for him. Wil wasn't sure why he suddenly felt like he had once loved these two men. He knew it would be career suicide to admit it to anyone. They'd call him a compromised agent, and he'd disappear somewhere, probably with even less memory than he had at that moment. 

And yet, as he lay in bed that night, all he could think about was those memories of love, where Adam had loved him, human to human, on a level Wil wasn't sure he'd ever experienced. He wondered what it would be like to be with him, even though he knew it would be utterly wrong to do so. That Adam had taken Craig away made it worse. To fantasise about the man who had taken him away, who had killed his partner with absolutely no remorse at all, would be a betrayal he had no desire to take part in. 

And yet, and yet... 

There were a few more nights when he met up with Hamish in a bar. Hamish would love him, and Wil would pretend he was just playing along to get revenge. In his head, Wil was totally doing this just so he could get back at them for killing Craig. He'd take Hamish to bed, and he'd love him completely, even if he still didn't learn anything from him. 

It was a problem, partly because he'd officially been taken off the mission. He wasn't meant to be investigating Lightning Bolt anymore. He had other missions he was meant to be working on. But Wil didn't care about that. He had gone off-grid, and disappeared himself. Cut off from his ASIO masters, he spent night after night with Hamish, wondering if he was even doing the right thing.

* * *

"I feel quite lucky I have one of the best spies in the country in bed with me. Perhaps you're not so good after all," Hamish murmured as they lay together in bed. He was gazing at Wil, his fingers tracing patterns on his bare chest. 

Wil sighed. "I don't care about those fuckers anymore. I'm drawn to you, and I don't know why. I feel so bad about it. I can't help myself, but if anyone ever did find out, I'd be sent away, decommissioned, disappeared. No one would ever trust me again if they felt I'd turned sides." 

"I'll just have to count myself lucky then, that you're willing to compromise yourself for me," Hamish said. 

"I can't help who I'm attracted to. You're dangerous. You could take me to Adam any time you like. You could be playing me, waiting until I fall into your trap before killing me like he killed Craig," Wil said. 

"You could be lying through your teeth, and one day soon, I'll find myself in detention while your ASIO friends try to get any skerrick of information out of me. We could both be lying about this. What makes you so sure we're both being honest here?" Hamish said. 

Wil shook his head. "I don't know. I keep imagining those gloves of his. I keep wondering what they'd feel like if they were used in a totally different context, to pleasure, rather than cause pain. I keep dreaming about him whispering to me how much he loves me. But I don't know what to do with them, because I'm not meant to want him like that. I don't know where I stand anymore." 

Hamish looked at him, intrigued. "Oh, you haven't lived until he's used those gloves on you to bring you to orgasm. It's electrifying." 

Hamish hissed the last sentence into Wil's ear, and Wil couldn't help shivering. Now all he was thinking about was Adam doing that to Hamish, and all it did was make Wil hard. 

Hamish sat up. "You think you love the danger of all this, but I doubt you'd have the balls to meet Adam again. I doubt he'd meet you and want to play. But keep on dreaming, boy. Maybe one day, you'll get what you want." 

Wil watched helplessly as Hamish dressed and left him alone. He was needy again, but he'd just have to take care of it himself. He was beginning to think his obsession with Hamish was getting out of control.

* * *

Wil found himself walking straight into ASIO's shiny new headquarters in Canberra one Tuesday. He hadn't been back for months. He'd spent the time tracking down Lightning Bolt, and was sure, this time, that he'd finally found them and could bring them in. His handler, Julian, was shocked to see him walking down the corridor, almost dropping his coffee. 

"Wil. is that really you? I thought you'd been killed. What happened? Where have you been?" Julian said as he approached him. 

Wil looked equally shocked in return. "Dead? Who said I'm dead?" 

Julian looked lost for words. "But we got an urn. We had an urn of your ashes. So we just thought you'd been -" 

A shiver of fear ran down his spine. "Oh, god, not another urn. He couldn't have. He wouldn't-" 

Julian approached him and took his arm. "Anything you want to tell me, Anderson?" 

Wil wasn't sure. He didn't know who'd been screwing him over. He didn't reply as Julian led him to a debriefing room, and asked him so many questions, Wil was quite sure he'd lost track of them all. He wasn't sure what he'd been saying. He'd tuned out to such a degree, he had no idea whether he'd incriminated himself.

* * *

Wil sat on the bench in the small cell, gazing absently up at the ceiling. It wasn't a prison cell, not really. They'd decided he was mad, instead, and locked him up in some top secret facility for his own good. But all it did was fuel his obsession with Hamish and Adam. He'd had some markers smuggled in, and had drawn lightning bolts all over the walls of his cell. He just wanted to get out, to track down Hamish and see if things weren't as bad as he felt it was. 

"What are you doing in here, Wil? I thought you had more sense than to talk to those pricks," Hamish said. 

Wil looked over to where he'd heard his voice, and saw him standing there. Wil wasn't sure it wasn't a hallucination. He sat there, unsure he wasn't going mad. 

Hamish stepped towards him. "I know you want me. I know you want to see Adam. What do you think, is it worth rescuing a corpse? I mean, no one would miss you now, right?" 

Wil stood and took a step towards him. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here for you, Wil. Did you think I'd forgotten about you?" Hamish said. 

Wil wasn't sure what he thought. He reached a hand towards him, and expected it to go right through him, as if he was a ghost. But Wil touched solid flesh. He wasn't sure what was happening then. Hamish turned and opened a door in the wall that Wil was sure hadn't been there five minutes before. 

"Come on, Adam's waiting. Don't you want to go see him?" Hamish said, gesturing towards the door. 

Wil didn't need to be asked twice. Hamish took his hand and led him through the door.


End file.
